Klaus and Caroline one shot drables
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: Hey guys these One shots are all just fluffy and random, some will be M rated because i have a dirty mind. Most of them will be Human so yes, please enjoy xx
1. Bed talk

**A fluffy one shot of Klaus and Caroline **

"Nik stop" Caroline pleaded, she was laughing too hard. "But dear you know how much I love to tickle you" he said in a seductive tone. "Well if you don't remove your hands from me I will have to start making your life miserable" she whispered in his ear.

A smirk started to form on his lips as if he wanted her to be angry, "love you do know when you pout all I want to do is make you madder" he winked.

"Fine then I guess I will have to make you regret your actions" she teased. Then before he could reply and witty comeback she started trailing kisses down his neck, a low murmur of a moan escaped his lips but then she stopped.

He looked up confused and that's when he saw her face, it was plastered with a smile, her eyes glowed and she looked sadistic. "Now, now Nik I don't think you deserve any kisses from me you haven't been a good boy.

His face scrunched up annoyed. She always knew how to make him so impenitent. She was perfect and she knew every button to push to make him more lustful.

"Caroline you do realise that I'm not a patient man and my temper should not be tested" he replied confidently.

"Oh KLAUS" she emphasised.

She knew he hated when she called him that it was so formal and she only ever used it to make him enraged. "Caroline you know I don't like when you call me that after all I am your husband" he replied

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus" she repeated." I love you Klaus" she said.

In that moment he didn't care what she called him, he loved when she said those three words. They made him tremble to his knees. He was always the one in power but with her she was his equal.

"Say it again" he asked, "Hmmm let me think about that Nik" she joked. "Don't tease Caroline, you know I can't stand that" he lightly purred.

"I Caroline Forbes proclaim my Love towards Nicklaus Mikelson, I love you with all my heart Nik" she whispered into his ear. She drove him crazy, how can one person drive so much desire into him. He loved her so much it was a blessing when they met. He was an overworked lawyer who spilled coffee all over a beautiful nurse.

"Your mine Caroline and you always will be" he said, he just needed to say it.

"I'm yours Nik always and forever" she said while curling up next to him.

"You Caroline Forbes drive me crazy and its why I love you" he hummed to her.

With that they both drifted off to sleep snuggled up next to each other.


	2. Two part Drabble

**Hey guys here is another drabble/one shot. This one is extra long **

**I would also like to say thank you for the reviews and follows**

_**Hellzz-on-Earth chapter **_

_**That was so beautiful and sweet and they're married! I love it. Thank you for sharing. (Thx so much)**_

**Also this is all human and none of them know each other so it isn't TVD just Klaus and Caroline and maybe a bit of KOL and Bonnie along with Stefan and Rebecca**

"It's almost Christmas Kol" Caroline shouted

Her and Kol have been best friends since he punched her jerk of an EX boyfriend Tyler.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mystic falls 3 years ago_

_Caroline was in the grill waiting for Tyler again, he was always "busy" so he said and would run late. Lately she knew that she needed to end things it just didn't feel rite and she was sure love did not feel like how she felt now. They had met in high school. She was a cheerleader and he was the typical football jock who had every girl's eye even though he was such a doosh_

_The truth was she was only staying with him because she didn't want to be alone._

_To Tyler:_

_Where are you, I've been waiting ages xx Caroline _

_To Caroline: _

_God take a chill pill care you know I get busy sometimes_

_This was beyond infuriating, Tyler this little mutt always making lies, she knew that he was with her. Truth be told the fact that she hadn't called him out on it only proved that she didn't care. She was not even in lust with him. They haven't been "intimate" in a while. She just didn't want to be with him like that._

_Then the doors of the grill flung open and Tyler finally appeared, god he had sex hair and his clothing with disorganised; that was the last straw._

"_Hey care" Tyler said in a drunken tone_

"_Hey dick, I'm breaking up with you; bye"_

"_WTF CARE" Tyler screamed while holding her down by her wrists, People were now looking_

"_Don't ever call me that gain, why don't you go back to your whores" she said while wincing at the pain of his hold._

"_Come on Caroline we both know the only reasons I have whores are because your too busy being a martyr and won't give me some"_

"_Neanderthal" she spit back with venom_

"_Neurotic Bitch, You're so up yourself No one will want MY REMAINS, DON'T YOU SEE CAROLINE ALL YOU ARE TO ME IS ATOY I BROKE BUT YOU DON'T SEE YOU WERE ALREDY DAMAGED"_

_Caroline couldn't help let the tears she was holding back roll down her face. She was still in pain from his grip. She had two bruises around her wrists and that's when anger took over_

_Before she knew what she was doing she slapped him straight across the face_

_He cried out in pain "YOU BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" he screamed _

"_Hey asshole take this" a man said before punching him in the guts and smashing a beer bottle across his face_

"_Are you ok darling, I hope you know that you're not any of those things he called you" the man said while offering her his hand. She gladly took it not before kicking Tyler in his manhood area and spitting on his face._

_That Night she got drunk and partied with the man who she later found out his name was Kol. They both had fun and laughed. They had an attraction but more of a protection kind like they were siblings or close friends. She was easy to talk to and he was understanding and not to mention they both needed a friend. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

They both moved to New York together after school had ended, they shared and apartment with their other friends Stefan and Bonnie. Their apartment was more like a mini palace, it had a bunch of rooms and with all four of them paying it was easy to afford.

They all were really close but Kol and Caroline were like brother and sister. Sometimes Caroline could tell that Bonnie felt unconfutable with how close they were because she had been in love with Kol since they met but Caroline always told her she would never sleep with her brother. This always made Bonnie laugh.

"Kol there's some guy on the phone for you, he says his name is Klaus or something" Stefan shouted from the living room

With that Caroline and Kol both gave each other a look of surprise. Only Kol told Caroline about his family. Him and Klaus weren't that close and Klaus left a couple of years back because of their father and they haven't talked since. Klaus was his half-brother but that didn't matter.

"Caroline you answer" Kol asked

"No way, he is your brother and you haven't talked to him in years "Caroline said to him while pushing him into the living room.

"I haven't talked to any of my siblings in years so why is Klaus the exception" he said in a annoyed tone

"Maybe because he's the only one who called"

"You have to talk to him first otherwise I'm going to hang up the phone"

"Seriously" she said while raising her hands in the air motioning her annoyance

He gave her a stern look followed by a baby pout

She huffed and walked over to the phone, Stefan raised an eyebrow and mouthed that the phone is for Kol. She just ignored him

"Hello" she said in her sweetest voice. Over on the other end Klaus was with Rebecca His sister he had put the phone on speaker so they could both hear.

That's when he heard her lovely voice, it was enchanting, He then realised the silence and quickly said "You must be mistaken by when I said I'm here to talk to Kol"

"Oh I heard you but he's being a little childish now and doesn't want to talk to his "brother" she emphasised. He was stunned by her, he didn't know Kol had a girlfriend, then he felt jealousy pang through him for some reason.

"So are you the girlfriend" he asked

"Don't disgust me, Kol is my Best Friend" she said

He was suddenly overjoyed by this new information.

"Brother" Kol shouted

"What was that Kol" she smiled

"You said I'm your best friend we both know that's and understatement, I'M your brother

Klaus felt shocked by this, Kol was never one to get close to someone but yet he adopted a sister

"Kol we both know that were your only family" Rebecca shouted with jealousy in her voice

"Bex is that you" Kol questioned

"So now you remember me" she said angrily

"Excuse me you're the ones who left me and Caroline is my family"

Caroline what a beautiful name Klaus thought he wondered what this female looked like

"Ok I really don't care what your sister thinks but I need to ask one question, why are you guys calling now after so many years?" Caroline questioned

"Well Caroline" Klaus said in some sort of mocking tone

But she couldn't help but feel attracted to the way he said her name and his accent, it was so sexy but wait she doesn't want to drool in front of Kol especially not over his brother but she couldn't help but picture what looked like

"Were waiting" Kol stammered

"Kol me and Rebecca want to put our family back together, we've talked to Elijah and Finn, did you know there both married and Finn has children. I mean in the space of 5 years that already have a family. I guess it really is that easy to forget you whole family.

"Nik remember you also left with Rebecca, so don't act like you're the good guy here" Kol Shouted

"Kol stop being a little brat, you told us you wanted us gone and you never want to see our faces again and it's not like we left first, Finn and Elijah did so why aren't you so mad at them?" Rebecca yelled

"Don't forget sista that you wanted to leave first, I heard you and Nik planning it when Father died" Kol screamed

"Ah but brother we also planned for you to come with us, so don't play the "I'm never involved" card.

"I HAD SCHOOL" Kol whimpered, he was getting hurt by his brothers words and just lost all the anger and filled it with pain. With that he dropped the phone and ran out of the room

Stefan had been there the whole time and was shocked to find out about Kol's family background, he wasn't surprised that Caroline Knew but mad that he and Bonnie both didn't.

"Hello, is anyone there" Klaus said

"Sorry but Kol needed some air so I'm going to end this con

"Love please just get him to meet us, were in New York" Klaus said

"I'll try" she said, she didn't know why but she couldn't say no to this man

Stefan was about to run after Kol when Caroline pushed him back not realising she was still on the phone

"Care, why did you just do that" Stefan asked

Klaus and Rebecca were still on the phone. When Klaus herd the other mail voice he got pissed. He obviously knew that she had a boyfriend but didn't want to believe it.

On the other hand Rebecca loved his voice and just couldn't help but desire him.

"Stefan Kol needs time to be alone and think about what just happened the comforting stage comes after, remember it happened with you. He just needs to clear his head and when his ready he will talk or we will just be there for him

Klaus and Rebeca were amazed by her words; she really was like his sister. Klaus wanted her to calm him down for some reason, he had Rebecca but he never showed his pain so she couldn't help him.

" Listen love, I'm sorry to break up whatever you're doing but tell Kol were coming by tomorrow whether he likes it or not " with that he hung up the phone leaving Stefan and Caroline both shocked

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kol talked to Caroline and then later tried to talk to Bonnie and Stefan. They found the full story about how they all left each other how Klaus and Rebecca were coming today.

He was finally okay and did want to see them and with Caroline at his side he was ready.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock **

Kol opened the door and through all the panic he felt in the bin

As soon as Klaus and Rebecca stepped in Rebecca flung her arms in the air and hugged Kol

"It's been to long Botha" Klaus said along with Rebecca

"Wow this is really big House almost like a mini mansion" Rebecca said

"How did you afford this Kol" Klaus asked

"I have four roommates we all chipped in not to mention we all have jobs"

"Here I am still thinking that you're still that teenager who was always sneaking out" Rebecca joked

"Times gone by fast" Kol interjected

"Not anymore I attend to see you more, we all do" Klaus said

"Well then, what do you want to do" Kol Sarcastically said

"How about we meet your friends" Rebecca said so she could see this Stefan

"Ah yes my friends, there in the lounge" Kol gestured

They followed Kol down the big hall and stopped at the glass doors.

That's when he saw her; most beautiful specimen, he skin had a neural glow and he could tell she was full of light. Her eyes stole his. They were piercing blue and those blonde locks swayed all around. Her smile was so genuine and that's when he realised he was stare ring.

When Caroline heard the knock on the door she couldn't help but just look at him, his eyes were deep blue but filled with mixed feeling of uncertainty and pain. His handsome bone structure and curly blonde hair almost dirty like. His stubbles and glossy lips just screamed amazing kisser and she couldn't help but wonder how his lips felt on hers along with other things.

She pulled out of her daze and saw Stefan and Rebecca just looking at each other and Kol and bonnie.

"Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan this Is Nik and Rebecca my long lost siblings" Kol Mocked

"They all said there hellos and shacked hands but both Caroline and Klaus felt and electric spark along with Stefan and Rebecca and Kol and bonnie with all there tension. Why could Kol never tell Bonnie how he felt?

**Ok don't be mad, I'm going to turn this story in to a two part so sorry there isn't any Klaus and Caroline but this page was all about explaining the story I will update ASAP and it will have a lot of Klaus and Caroline **


End file.
